The Mutant Slayer Turtles
by Raphangela
Summary: The turtles are sent into another universe and meet their alternate forms. Chapter 1 Part 3 is now up! Sorry for the wait! I suck at summaries!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ninja Turtles. I wish I did though. It's not fair! If I did, I'd have the guys be real and have all sorts of things for and about them!

* * *

**The Mutant Slayer Turtles**

**The Prologue**

**By Raphangela**

For those of you who do not know…

**B**elow the blithe city of New York, unknown to its inhabitants lays countless of strange and phenomenal things. One of such things is the battle between good and evil is taking place. Another is the ones fighting against one another for the better good or for the far most worst and evil. Underground lies the home of the heroes, the side of good, who protect their world, this very city, this planet, and even the entire universe from the likes of those who seek only destruction. And likewise, underground lays the bitter foes of mankind and to every race known and unknown. These evil, immoral individuals' soul purpose is to wreak havoc and destruction across the entire universe and conquer this world and even others. These foul villains' home base is a technical sphere known as the Technodrome, which burrows underneath the city, never being in the same place twice.

If you think that's strange. Well, things get even stranger mainly because not only that our heroes live in a sewer, but what they are. They are strange humanoid creatures that appear to be four mutated turtles and their master, a huge talking rodent, known as Splinter. Each one of the humanoid, mutant turtles is skilled in the ancient arts of ninjitsu, which is taught by their master Splinter, who long ago learned the arts from his now deceased master, Hamato Yoshi. "Ninjitsu is a lethal combination of physical and metaphysical prowess, and it is not mastered easily. Those who claim to master Ninjitsu are many, those who actually do are few... very few, indeed. Ninjitsu is the way of the shadow warrior, and it brings much darkness into the lives of those who practice its art. Some must walk the path of shadows to shelter those who transverse the light. It is balance we seek." Splinter told his adopted sons, the mutant turtles, many times in their days of youth. Their names are thus- Leonardo, the unofficial leader who owns and masters the twin katanas and is the wearer of the blue bandanna. Donatello, the brains of the group who owns and masters the long bo staff and is the wearer of the purple bandanna. Raphael, Hotheaded and ready for a good fight, owns and masters the twin sais and is the wearer of the red bandanna. And Michelangelo, the easy-going, fun, and humorous turtle of the four, he owns and masters the twin nunchakus and other various weapons and is the wearer of the orange bandanna. Each turtle has their own skills as well as their own individualism and personality. The have few outsiders, ones from top-side, as friends. One is a red-haired and jaded eye woman that goes by the name April O'Neil, who once worked for a mad scientist and now operates her deceased father's antique store. Another is Casey Jones, the vigilante who trashes punks, criminals, and especially The Purple Dragons. He is known to be "The Crazy Man", especially with is catch phrase- "G00ngala! G00ngala!" But don't take him likely, he doesn't take anything from anyone, especially from The Purple Dragons. Both of these human friends come in handy whenever needed. It is also said that April and Casey may have a "thing" for one another.

Together, the teenage mutant ninja turtles, Splinter, and their friends, they stop the evil of all evil- The Shredder, who owns the Technodrome and all of its technology and The Foot Ninja-clan. He is cold and cruel just as his desire to conquer this planet. The Purple Dragons, who's leader is Hun, addressed as "Sir", he serves the Shredder in every cause and follows his demands as well as protects him. –From conquering, plundering, and destroying their world and home. These Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are our only hope against the likes of the evil Shredder, who seems to get stronger and even stronger every time they encounter him. However, I'm afraid that they will face things far worst them him ever imaginable.

Let me take you on a journey. Their journey. A journey on how four can make a difference, even in a strange unknown world. A journey on how you don't have to be human to make the difference. A journey where there is despair and all hope seems lost. A journey where there is pain and misery. A journey of lessons to be learn, such as one to never take things for granted, especially your friends and love ones. A journey of trust and friendship that has been broken and healed and the finding who your true friends are, that true friends stick beside you no matter what. That's the kind of journey I am taking you.

And so our story begins…

It is night time, the stars twinkle and the moon shines a brilliant, yet gentle, light in the dark bluish-purple sky. All is silent and still as the moon reflects off of the cold asphalt paved ground. It is past twelve-o'-clock midnight and the lights aligned beside the street and on the sidewalk are at full luminosity, even though the streets seem to be empty. The streets are sometimes almost bare mainly because the inhabitants will soon be waking up to go to work to earn their daily bread and for others' and their living, but they never had appeared to ever be this empty. The city, although peaceful, seem to give off a vibe that if something might could happen, it would happen now. It felt like you couldn't trust it, like it was watching you or at least something was. It was too hushed and nothing seems to stir but the wind. The wind blows and leaves of the few trees in existence in the city flow into the wind and dance down the asphalt paved road. Then all of a sudden, all peace is shattered as a boisterous yell screams out from a manhole that leads underground.

**"SPLINTER!!!"******

The sound waves from the cry make the entire nearby car alarms go off in an instant.

--

Meanwhile, below the city are the unresting minds of both good and evil. Down below, through the borrowed tunnels lie the Technodrome. Inside are the Foot-clan and the leader of The Purple Dragons, Hun. Hun observes the Foot-tech Ninjas as they build a machine of some sort. His job is to keep everything in order whenever his Master, The Shredder, is not present or is commanded to. He remains watching and be in command of them as they finally finish their work. "Well done." He says with an iniquitive smirk. Just as that was said, the huge sliding doors open and alone walks in a dark figure in a black and gray medal combat suit, his cape flows slightly behind him as he walks forward. All of his men stop stand up and bow down respectfully at their master. Two run off quickly, as told by Hun, and retrieve the long, red carpet for their master to walk on. They return to their positions as he then gradually strides upon it.

"Is it ready?" The Shredder asked his right-hand man anxiously, his voice sounding dark and coarse.

"Yes, Master." Hun bowed and replied respectfully, he then gesture over toward a huge machine. "It is ready."

"Excellent." The Shredder said elatedly. He walked over to the machine, a gleam of light seem to sparkle in his eyes as he smiled behind his metal mask. He then said with much hate as one could ever express, "With this Teleportal device those wretched, insignificant, foolish turtles will NEVER bother me again! It will be their undoing! So says The Shredder!" Just then, noises were heard from outside the metal doors.

**SLICE! SLICE! BOOOOOM!!**

Were the sounds being made as two sharp swords sliced the door and was kicked down. In stepped our heroes, the Ninja Turtles, in combat mode. The first one to step in was Leonardo, followed by Donatello, Raphael, and then Michelangelo. All of them look furious as they gnashed their teeth at their mortal enemy.

"Why, isn't it the turtles." The Shredder gleefully mocked. "What brings you here?"

"You know what, Shredder!" Leo growled. "We're here for revenge of our Master Splinter!"

"Yeah!" Michelangelo said as he spun his nunchakus around at high-speed, his face crimson with warm, salty tears.

"Oh, the rodent!" He taunted darkly. "Well, he was…what do you call it? A pest… A pest that surely met his bitter end in the mousetrap!" He then laughed brutally.

All at once, the turtles screamed and dashed furiously over to their adversary, for rage felt its course. Leonardo, the others closely behind, leaped into the air to undertake their worst enemy. But of course, they missed as the Shredder did a backwards flip just in the nick of time.

"FOOLS!" He laughed at them, and then vanished moments later within the shadows of the room.

"Where'd he go?!" Leonardo said looking all around him hesitantly, fretting that he might have gotten away.

"How am I supposed to know?" Raphael said, feeling the same as his brother. "That guy always uses the element of surprise!"

"Well, we've got to locate him!" Donatello said to his brothers. "He couldn't have gone far!"

Just then, a shadow of a figure appeared behind them, approximately more behind Michelangelo.

"Meep!" Michelangelo whimpered and gulped. "Guys…. Uhhh…I think I've found h-"

The figure knocks him down onto the ground, causing to knock his brothers down with him.

"OUCH! Not SO hard next time, will ya!" Michelangelo complained as his brothers told him to get off of them. Michelangelo laughed nervously and said sorry to them and helped them get up.

Once they have gotten up, they see that the figure is no longer there, but not far in its place stood Hun, smiling and cracking his knuckles.

"I'm going to crush you and rip you all apart into tiny pieces!" He yelled as he charged at them.

"Bring it on!" Raphael barked back as he leapt into the air to kick Hun in the face. Hun smiled and grabbed his foot before it made contact.

"Ah, ah, ahhh." He mocked and then he throws Raphael in the air, who fell hard on the metal floor, making the other turtles squint.

"Yikes!" Michelangelo said. "That's gotta hurt!"

"SHUTTUP!" Raphael retorted at him.

"Ooooooh! Well, excuse me for living!" Michelangelo snapped back, which only made Raphael glare at him and the others shake their heads. "Hey, I was only joking! Sheesh!"

"C'mon! We've got to take this guy out!" Leo said as he then stood up. "Once and for all!"

"YEAH!!" The others said in union.

"Sorry, freaks!" Hun laughed. "But you'll have to save that for tomorrow…which will never come for you!" He then walked off toward the huge newly built machinery. Out of nowhere by the controls of the machine, stepped out none other than The Shredder.

"Fools!" He laughed cold heartedly. "This will be your downfall!" He then switched the machine on by pulling a lever down.

"What is that thing?" Leonardo asked as the machine made weird sounds as what it appeared to be a ray gun began to fire toward their direction. "A ray gun?! Guys, watch out!"

"Guys! This is not turning out to be a good day!" Michelangelo said as it then fired right pass them onto a big screen wall. A strong rift began to open and grow, sucking all it could. It then turned into a vortex.

"W-what's happening!?" Raphael said as he tried to hang onto something, which happens to be Donatello who was holding onto a metal bar for dear life.

"It seems to be a portal of some kind!" Donatello answered back.

"Yes!" The Shredder laughed evilly, being protected by a barrier of some kind. "A portal indeed! A portal which will send you all into another dimension PERMANENTLY! And I'll finally be rid of you once and for all!"

"This is NOT a good day!" Michelangelo yelled over the thrashing winds, his grip loosening on a bar that's now breaking.

"I know! You've said that already!" Raphael yelled back at him.

"Just hang on, Mikey!" His leader told him.

"Uhhh…Okay!" Michelangelo said, but then the bar broke right afterward and he got sucked in after he screamed and said; "THIS IS MOST DEFFINATELY NOT A GOOD DAAAAAAAAAA-!"

"MIKEY!!" They all screamed for their brother who was now in another dimension.

"Mikey! Mikey!" Raphael yelled, hoping his brother would respond. "That's it! I'm going in!"

"No, Raph! Wait!" Donatello tried to stop his brother, but it was too late. He was sucked into the portal. Not long afterward, the bar he was holding on broke and he, too, went into the portal yelling for his other brother.

"DONNY!" Leonardo cried out as he decided to let go from what he was holding and jump in as well and save his brothers.

Once they were out of sight and no longer being heard, The Shredder closed the portal turned it off.

"Yes! Yes!" The Shredder shouted with elation. Hun smiled and chuckled darkly.

"I haven't felt this good in years! The Turtles are NO MORE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hun's and his laughter filled the Technodrome.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Okay, this is the Prologue of my story. From here on, things are going to get weird. Do you think I should continue this story? J If you're confused, I don't blame you. You'll have to read the next chapter to understand. These questions must be answered in the next chapter- What happened to Splinter? Why the turtles did act the way they did? Where are they going? Where are they now? Also, they will be meeting their other selves in another world. They will be meeting others that are suppose to be them, but in another time and space.


	2. Where are we? Do you know where we are?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ninja Turtles. I wish I did though. It's not fair! If I did, I'd have the guys be real and have all sorts of things for and about them!

* * *

**The Mutant Slayer Turtles**

**Where are we? Do you know where we are?**

**Ch. 1 Part 1**

By Raphangela

**Last Time…**

_When we last saw our heroes, it was a quiet night that went terribly wrong. Their master and adopted father, Splinter, was killed! In great animosity, resentment, and full on rage, they quickly launched an assault on their most dreaded enemy, The Shredder, who always seems to make a come back no matter the odds. However, before any of them thought that they could win, they have already had lost and The Shredder opened a portal with a suction which no can escape. The turtles were pulled into the vortex and are now heading to a place never known to exist beyond in their eyes. Where are the turtles going? Are they alone? Or is there something else there waiting for them? Whatever it is, good or evil, the boys will soon find out!_

It is day time; the sky is a magnificent color of pale blue as soft, pearly white, fluffy clouds that drifted calmly against the winds like magnificent ships, floated in the pale blue sea of the sky. The great dazzling star shines brightly upon the green, lush and fertile lands in all of it's splendor as the wind begins to blow briskly. All of a sudden, a tear opens and a vortex forms, causing the sky to turn a stain of blood red. The wind blows harsher, causing leaves and flower pedals to rip off of the trees and plants and scatter wherever the blowing wind takes them. The vortex grows as it finally spits out four creatures, one after the other. After the four creatures plummeted hard onto the soil and soft, green grass, the vortex closed and the red sky dissipated like nothing had happened.

"What just happened?" One of them, the one wearing an orange bandanna, asked as he held his head in agony as he tried to stand up. "AAUUGH!! My head hurts! Make the spinning stop!"

"You're not the only one, Mikey." The one wearing a blue bandanna answered, helping him up. "I'd like to know, too, where we are." He then turns to the one wearing a purple bandanna. "Where are we, Donatello? Don?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Donatello said moments later, after looking all around him from where he was standing. "By looking at it, it kind of looks similar to earth! But, that can't be…"

"Forget that!" The one wearing a red bandanna growled. "What about getting back to where we once were and give that damn Tin-Head a major ass whippin'!"

"Raph's right!" The one wearing the blue bandanna said. "We need to find a way back as soon as possible!"

"But how?" Mikey asked as his face was all in a frown and worry seemed to drip off his voice. "We don't know where we are! You heard the metal-butt's words! He said he permanently moved us hear whatever "here" is!" He waved his arms about like a bird ready to take off. "We're trapped here! I'm hungry! And we're all gonna DIE!!" He was then slapped by Raph.

"Cool it!" Raph said. "Okay, Leo, what now?"

"I say we look around at the area and check out to see where we are." Leo said. "Wherever this place is, it's bound to have some source of information."

"I hope." Mikey gulped nervously. The others just looked at him and then proceeded on finding their whereabouts.

--

"I'm hungry!" A very cheery voice said that seems to echo through the calm air. We see that it belongs to what looks like a creature just like that of the mutant turtles. Only for one exception, though. It is a girl and she is wearing an orange bandanna that had long ribbons that went past her torso and armor on her arms and legs like that of a warrior. Her armor's colors were that of orange, gold, red, brown, and black and a cross symbol on each knee pad. Her legs and arms are wrapped in cloth, so that the armor wouldn't rub harshly against her sea green skin. "I can't wait to finally be at the dojo where I can sit down and finally eat!" She happily said as her best friend, who is a turtle just like her, smiled weakly at her.

Her friend wears a purple bandanna that's ribbons were entwined like that of a braid, which went down her shell at mid length. Instead of wearing armor, she wears clothes that sort of looked like a toga. She also wears elbow pads and knee pads and wears tied cloth that she neatly tied around her wrists and her ankles. In her hand she carries a large bow, and her long, sharp arrows are carried in a pouch behind her on her back along with a long wooden bo.

"Michelle, I'll never understand you, no matter how smart I become." She quipped as her best friend looked at her oddly and then went back to smiling like that of a wildcat and took out her nunchukus and swung them about playfully. "I wouldn't do that." She warned with a small smirk sneaking on her face. "Master warned us to not play with our weapons like that. Someone could get seriously hurt…someone like you, for instance." Just like that were a signal, her friend hits herself in the head with one of them and yelps. "Told you so."

"Baaa! It was all fun while it lasted!" Michelle laughed as she decided to put them away by sticking them through her belt. All of a sudden she stopped for a moment and then quietly reached for her ultimate weapon behind her, a tetsubo with a naginata blade on the end.

"What is it?" Her friend asked her as she pulled her weapon out. She rarely sees her friend like this, but when she does, it means trouble is on afoot or something serious is about to happen.

"I sense something." She told her, her serious mode had kicked in. "Something is coming."

"Are you sure?" Her friend asked her, looking closely at her friend's expression.

"Yes. Possitive." She answered seriously. "I can feel it! Something is about to happen!" She sniffed the air. "I'm not sure what it is, though."

"We should warn the others, then." Her friend said. She was going to say more, but before she could continue, the wind automatically picked up to a harsh blowing gush and the sky turned a brilliant red like that of fresh spilled blood. "Look!" She said in wonder and horror.

They saw a dark spot, like that of a dried blood stain, grow bigger and bigger. The winds blew terribly as debris flew passed them in the harsh winds. The girls screamed in horror as they shut their eyes because of the stinging sand hitting against their skin. Then all of a sudden, the winds grew calm again. The girls opened their eyes, and saw that the spot was dissipating until it wasn't there anymore and things went back to normal.

"That….was….fascinating." The girl wearing purple said as her eyes widen with shock. "We best better go tell the others what we've witnessed!"

"You do that, Donna!" Michelle said as put her weapon back where it was. "I'm going to go check whatever it is happened out!" With that, she leapt into the air and sprinted at an incredibly fast speed toward the direction she was the spot grew and then disappeared.

"You be careful now!!" Donna called out to her, she then sighed and said, "You better be careful." With that, she leaped and ran as fast as she could to warn her fellow comrades.

--

"Guys, I'm hungry and I'm tired! Can we stop just for one measly second?" Mikey complained as his brothers and he went through a jungle of bamboo and various other trees.

"We can't, Mikey." Leo answered from the front of the line of his brothers as he led them through the thick bamboo, cutting some of the ones in their pathway down. "We have to find out where we are. That way, we can see if there is a way back home or not."

"Awww!" Mikey whined. "But my feet hurt! They are getting all blistered like!"

"I'll give ya a blister if ya don't shut it, Mikey!" Raph threatened from behind him as he pushed his brother to move along.

"But…But Raphael!" Mikey pouted.

"No buts, Mikey!" Raphael growled and pushed him again. "Now move it or else!"

Just right then when Raphael pushed him, Mikey stubs his right toe on a stone lying on the ground. "YOW!!!" He hollers in pain as he begins to jump on his left foot frantically. "My toe! My toe! My poor, poor toe!" Raphael growls at his brother, ready to pounce on him to make him shut up.

"Guys, would you two please quit it already?" Donatello said with a sigh. "We're trying to find our destination, where we are, but you are going to give us away. Who knows if anyone is friendly, let alone anyone lives on this planet at all."

"Okay." Mikey tries to whisper and not make any sounds of painful discomfort as he continues to walk, but fails and makes light whispers of "Ouch, my toe. Ouch, my toe. Ouch, my toe…" over and over again. The others sigh and shake their heads as they continued to find some source, some sign of civilization or at least a village.

"Guys, I'm hungry!"

The others sigh and groan.

--

Meanwhile, else where, Donna rushes into her native town. The town is filled with log cabins, farm fields, and vineyards where her kind grows their fruits and daily bread. The town is busy as always, mainly because of the market and opened shops, so Donna has to carefully run through the crowd so as not to hurt anyone so she can get to the dojo in one piece. Gasping for breath, she finally makes it to her destination, the dojo. Panting, she opens the heavy wooden and metal doors quickly, enters, and then shuts them quickly behind her. She then runs into a huge room, which is behind more doors. She sighed, still panting and trying to catch her breath. While doing so, she looked all around herself in the dojo, looking for any possible signs of her master and comrades. However, no one was there.

_'They must be up stairs!'_ She thought to herself. "Guys! Master! Come quick!" She hollers up. Just then she heard feet rushing from the top of the stairs. _'Good. They're here.'_ She sighed with relief.

Down came an old male rodent and two male turtles at the same age as her, but they are in their late teens, not sixteen years old like Michelle and her. Michelle is the youngest, while Donna was the second youngest. Their unofficial leader, the one wearing a blue bandanna and clothes like a samurai crossed with a ninja, is the oldest, while the one wearing a red bandanna and red, sharp body armor is the second oldest. Their master was different than them, however. He was more like a huge mutant rat, whose fur is white as snow, and his clothes he wears were that of a ninja. He is also very old and always wanted to pass down his skills to someone. Someone, who would use them for good, not evil. However, to his surprise, he did not only have one person to teach, he has four fine students willing to learn, since destiny has called them to do so.

"What is it, Donna?" Said the leader, he looked serious as he always does in every situation. But there have been times where he had sit back and relax and smile peacefully and happily when they have won a big battle. Donna admitted to herself, that she really liked fighting because of that. Just to see him smile, just even the thoughts, made her blush.

"Donna!" The other male said annoyed that they weren't even making progress. "Where's Michelle?"

Donna blushed harder, realizing she was day dreaming again. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the crimson on her face. "Oh, right! Sorry." She gulped and sighed. "Leo, Rafael, and Master Sliver I have a long story to tell you."

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Okay, this is the first chapter. Tell me how you like it! If you guys are wondering what happened to Splinter, don't worry. You'll see what happened in a few chapters or so. BTW, the characters that are mine, aren't related to each other.


	3. Ch 1 part 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ninja Turtles. I wish I did though. It's not fair! If I did, I'd have the guys be real and have all sorts of things for and about them!

* * *

**The Mutant Slayer Turtles**

**Where are we? Do you know where we are?**

**Ch. 1 Part 2**

By Raphangela

Running at top speed, Michelle sprinted across the ground, through the dirt and through the grass, from bolder to bolder, through and into the trees. She is getting closer, she could sense it. Energy emitted through the ground, through the air, and even in the water. She knew that before she saw what happened back there something was going to happen and it did. She sensed that someone, somebody, something, or possibly more had arrived into this world. However, she did not know it was good or not, at least not yet. She felt vibes off of the intruders, to where they are heading. Not much longer, she came to a freshly made pathway into The Sacred Forest, the forest filled with bamboo. Immediately, she stopped. She knew that no one was ever allowed into The Sacred Forest, only a select few were ever permitted and they were the ancient people that live within it. She had heard great legends about the people living within The Sacred Forest, many great and many great terrible things. However, she did not know if any of the stories were true or not. She never met any of them personally nor did she ever see any of them. She sighed to herself and sweat dropped, she knew she had no choice in this matter. If she were to find out who it was out there, she had to enter and go through the place that no outsider is allowed unless they wanted to be cursed. She took a deep breath, breathed out heavily and smiled. 'Sensei isn't going to like this, nor the others.' She thought to herself as she imagined the mad looks on their faces, especially Rafael's. Putting that thought away, she then made her way through the bamboo and traveled on the freshly made pathway. 'I'll just have to take the chance of being cursed and then facing the others.'

--

"What?! She is doing what?!" Rafael yelled and then growled and clinched his fists tightly. "What the hell does she think she's doin'!? That idiot!! Why did ya let her go for!?" He accused Donna, which made her frown back at him with annoyance.

"Cool it, Raff!" Leo warned his comrade calmly, which in return, Rafael growled back. He sighed and shook his head. 'This is going to turn out to be a long day.' He thought. "It's not like you're any different." He said to himself. "In fact, you're much, much worse."

"What the hell was that?! Huh?! Speak up, Leo!" Rafael snarled viciously at their leader.

"Raff… Not now." Leo warned.

Rafael then snorted and scoffed, "I heard whatcha said! Why don't you say it to my face, ya coward! Or should I say, ya no good excuse of a leader!"

'Oh, great…' Donna thought to herself grimly. 'Here they go again.'

Leo, frustrated with the guy, then growled lowly back, "That's it, Rafael! I had it up" He took his right hand and brings it to the top of his forehead. "To 'HERE' with you!"

"Oh, yeah!?" Rafael snarled.

"Yeah!" Leo shot back.

"Well, I had it up to 'THERE', too, wit' you!" Rafael snarls and then punches Leo on the arm, who punches him back. The two then begin to punch each other back and forth, each time harder than the last.

Donna and Sliver look at each other and sigh. They shook their heads at the two who are fighting. 'Like they always seem to do,' Donna thought as she shook her head. 'Like no matter what!'

"Ahem!" Master Sliver cleared his throat to get their attention. They immediately stopped and felt shameful for what they were doing. Well, at least Leo did. Rafael on the other hand, grumbled, snorted and then crossed his arms crossly as he always does when involved with a fight. "You two shouldn't be fighting amongst one another. You are friends, teammates, like a family, and you all must work together. For if you don't your enemies will bring you apart and have you against one another. Plus, Michelle needs to be found." He looks more directly at Rafael when saying the last sentence with a smile. However, Rafael doesn't notice, because he's too busy grumbling about how dumb Leo is, which makes Sliver frown, sigh, and shake his head.

"Master Sliver is right!" Leo spoke up to the others. "We need to focus at the task at hand. We need to find Michelle and find out about this…this…spot…is about. Whatever it is, it can't be good. "

"Right!" Donna agreed determinedly. She then said before turning to Rafael, "Isn't that right, Raff? Rafael?" She saw that he was no where to be seen in the main room of the dojo.

"Where'd he go?" Leo asked, even though deep within himself, he knew the answer. He then sighed as they all turned to the direction of the only entrance and exit of the place and found it to be wide open. "He's gone." He heaved a sigh and frowned.

Outside, Rafael had already made it pass through the village and over the hills and into the forests. He ran as fast as his legs can carry him as he sniffs out for the girl's scent. Finally after a great deal of travel, he leaped to the spot where Donna said they were and he caught Michelle's scent.

'She went this way!' He thought then smirked to himself as he began to fallow the scents direction. 'I'm coming, Michelle!'

--

"Guys! C'mon now!" Mikey sniveled to his brothers. "Please! Please! Can we rest already?"

The others sighed and their walking came to a halt. "Yes, Mikey." Leonardo said. "We can stop now." Mikey sighed happily at hearing this. "But only for a few minutes." Mikey groaned and surprisingly so did Raphael. He, too, is getting tired of this. Leo sighed at their reaction, he then said; "We have to keep on moving. Both of you know that. So, rest, catch up on the energy you can gather, because will be moving on in a few moments or so." Of course, this only made them groan more and Leo rolled his eyes at this and sat down beside Donatello on a huge bolder. Michelangelo and Raphael sat beside each other on the opposite side of Leonardo and Donatello on another bolder. Just then a loud roar was heard that seemed to startle them.

"Heheheheheh…" Mikey laughed nervously as he patted and holds his arguing stomach. "My bad!" The guys grumbled at him and his now very noisy stomach. "What? I'm hungry!"

"Heh. You're always hungry, Mikey." Raphael retorted and then flicked his brother on the head, causing Mike to yowl.

Poor Mikey pouted, "I can't help it! I'm SO hungry I'll eat anything!" The others looked at him closely. "Well, just about anything."

"Mikey," Donatello enlighten him with a smile. "Go look for something to eat then if you're that hungry. There's bound to be something to eat on this planet, like fruits or berries or something."

Mikey smiled brightly and stood up. "Excellent idea, bro! I'm gonna go check out what's out there to eat! Anyone wanna come with?" They just looked at him and shook their heads. He immediately frowned at this. "Aww, okay then. Have your way! I'm going, even if I am all alone in a huge, spooky…bamboo forest… I'm going!" Just as he was about to stomp off one of his brothers spoke.

"Hey, oddball!" Raphael jests at him. "Don't forget to bring me something back wit'chya! Don't eat all of the food, now. Everyone will starve to death if ya do!"

"Yeah!" Donatello quipped. "And while you're at it, bring me a double whopper and large sized fries!"

"Same with me," Leo joined in. "Except I want a diet cola with mine. I've got to stay fit you know." They all laughed at the same time, enjoying the facial expression of their "littlest" brother.

Mikey grumbled at his brothers' antics and the requests and smart remarks from his siblings. "Yes, hardy-har-har. Laugh it all up, will ya! I bet one of you guys would like to request a milkshake while you all are at it, huh?" They began to laugh harder. "Sheesh! That's it, I'm leaving! Some bros you guys are…making fun of a guy who's starving to death!" They quieted down.

"Yeah, Mikey." Raphael taunted at his brother as he patted his own belly. "Ya starvin' alright!" They all started to laugh again.

With that, Mikey began to stomp off away from them and went in search for something to eat. As he walked, he could hear his brothers still laughing about him. He sighed to himself. It was usually him that made the jokes and the wisecracks around them. He smiled to himself, though. At least he was making them laugh. And laughter does equal happiness, doesn't it? 'Anyway, on to better things, like food!' He thought with a smile. He continued to walk so as to find something, a bush, a tree, anything that could supply him with anything his brothers and him could eat. However, he came to no such luck. As he walked further on, he noticed he could no longer hear any of their voices. Had he walked that far? He frowned for a moment, but then his stomach growled louder than ever.

"Easy there, fella!" He said to it. "I know you're hungry, but I'm doing the best as I can."

He continued to walk on, in hope of finding at least something that could stop his tummy from rumbling. He kept on walking, and walking, and walking, and then ran some, and then kept walking. But to no avail, he couldn't find anything, just bamboo and more bamboo.

He sighed and groaned. "How in the world am I suppose to eat this stuff?! It's not even edible! Well, at least not for a turtle that is." Getting frustrated, he kicked some of the bamboo around him out of misery. However, instead of even putting a dent in them, he only hurt his once sore foot. "ARRRRG!! This is TORTURE!!" He yelled, but then he laughed to himself. "Man, I'm sounding just like Raph! He must be rubbing off on me."

He sighed to himself and smiled. "Well, I better best be getting back now. Won't the guys be surprise when they see me empty handed." He chucked, but then realized something. He looked all around him. He looked from left to right, front to back, and all around him. He noticed that everything looked all the same. "Oh, please don't tell me…" He gulped. He then shook his head and tried hard not to worry and then began to run. He went north, he went south, he went east, he went west, wherever directions they were, he did not know. He began to panic as he found himself going in circles, so he began to run even faster and faster. As he began to run, he also began to notice that none of the forest looked any familiar. He couldn't find the path that his brothers and he had made. He couldn't find a familiar path, bush, rock, stone, tree, anything. All he could see is bamboo and lots of it.

"Oh, no!" He said, exasperated and felt like he could cry. He knew it, although he wanted to deny it. He is now lost, and in the worst place imaginable, too. He then felt horrible feels begin to sink in as well as horrible thoughts and images. He mainly imagined images of him and his brothers finding him dead, or finding him alive and taunting him because of getting lost, or worst still, leaving him behind. He finally came to a halt as he remembered what his sensei told him about being lost, that when you are, you must remain still or at least in the same spot until someone finds you. He gulped to himself. But what if somebody doesn't find him? What if someone doesn't come looking for him? What if nobody cared? He shook his head and tried to forget such things. It wasn't easy being optimistic. It always comes with a price. A price that always seems to hurt, especially internally, if not physically hurt. He slumped down onto his knees on the soft, green, yet itching grass. He sat down and sighed as he collected his legs into his grasps. He gently rocked himself, trying not to cry, trying to be optimistic to the end. But this time, he couldn't help himself, as he buried his face into his hands and sobbed.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Okay, this is the first chapter. Tell me how you like it! If you guys are wondering what happened to Splinter, don't worry. You'll see what happened in a few chapters or so. BTW, the characters that are mine aren't related to each other. Oh, and I know the chapters, which are actually different parts of the chapter, seems small. Well, I just wanted to make it easier for you guys to read (I've seen some terribly long chapters before and I've lost my place a couple of times. I had to keep searching. I can't read forever you know. **sweat drops**). There is more to come after this. So, please read and review for me.


	4. Ch 1 part 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ninja Turtles. I wish I did though. It's not fair! If I did, I'd have the guys be real and have all sorts of things for and about them!

I want to thank those who reviewed! Thank you all for your compliments!

**Altar-of-Wishes**: Not yet, but he will.

Please, tell me what you guys think of this chapter!

**The Mutant Slayer Turtles **

**Where are we? Do you know where we are?**

**Ch.**** 1 Part 3**

By Raphangela

Jumping to treetop to treetop, limb to limb, Michelle found herself enjoying swinging and jumping to tree to tree and dodging all of the bamboo in her path. She laughed to herself and almost had forgotten what she was doing and what she sought to do. She should be thankful she almost hit a limb through the thickness of the bamboo limbs. Thanks to that she remembered quite well what she was doing to begin with. She sighs to herself and tries to focus at the task at hand and putting all the fun behind for now, which really isn't her style. She'd rather be playing and having fun than to do this, but she knew someone had to. And it was only Donna and she at the time and one of them had to take the action; which led to Michelle because Donna wasn't as naturally skilled and as fast as her. Michelle was the tomboy type that loves to climb trees and do daredevil stunts, even stunts that they were afraid to do. She is very playful, sweet, but she is most definitely not one of those girly types; like Donna is, and for this many people misjudge Michelle and say that she is dishonorable because of her ways. So, what if she's not a girly-girl? So, what if she decides that she doesn't want to wear those frou-frou dresses and kimonos and wear all that make-up that all the other girls wear? The only point she gets for being around is being very sweet and helpful. Donna is nice, very polite, respectful, very pretty and well favored among the males, and quite the intellectual. Michelle could swear that if Donna could, she could invent something big. She had made things before, but she could see it in her eyes that something crazy could be made, but very helpful. She is beauty and smarts in one package and Michelle couldn't help but feel kind of envious of it. Let's face it, it hurts. Even though Donna and her are suppose to be the best of friends, she can't help but feel as if she is no match for her. Donna will always be admired and respected, while Michelle is always the one looked down upon along with Rafael. Donna always seemed to attract all of the gentlemen, while Michelle seemed to attract the rogues and hooligans. Donna is always admired, even when she creates crazy things out of just ordinary things; like wood and stone.

When it comes to doing something really crazy, however, it is usually Rafael and Michelle out of the four warriors that do it. Rafael and she would sometimes do the craziest things. He is noted for his bad attitude and sarcasticness, while Michelle is noted for her very happy, mischievous ways, and sense of humor. Both of them have a sense of humor, but Raff's is very dark and even very sick, while her sense of humor is just normal humor, but they do share some sick humor together. Leo always disgusted it a lot and tells them to grow up. Leo, the unofficial leader, always the calm and collected, is always serious and wants everything to run out smoothly and perfect. He might deny that fact at first, but even he realizes that he's quite the perfectionist. It is in his nature, you could think, since everyone seems to think that he's the apple in their master's eye and is a totally teacher's pet. Michelle didn't mind it much and neither did it to Donna, but Rafael was a different story.

Rafael hates and seems even to loath how Leo always gets the attention, how he always seems to be the one who is best or right at everything. Leo tells him over and over that he himself is not perfect and that he, too, makes mistakes just like everyone else. But Raff always scoffs at what he says and then leaves. He even told Leo, in fact, everyone that he doesn't have a leader and that he leads himself and not anyone else will. His attitude seems to always be negative, violent, and even hurtful. Rafael is the lone wolf, the total loner. Michelle figured he never really had any friends growing up. In fact, he only had his mother and the rest he won't even say. He never tells them anything about himself or his past, except Michelle, but even with her he won't tell much.

**-Flash back-**

_A smiling Michelle turns to a listening Rafael, who sat beside her on a grassy hill. "Do you remember anything about your past? You know, your childhood? Did you have anyone who you could to turn to at all?" She asked him hopefully._

_"All I ever had was my mother and she didn't even seem to care!" He shot angrily at her. He then turned his head away and then up arrogantly and scoffed, "Not like I blame her! All I ever was to her was a burden! I never liked the old wench anyway!"_

**-End of flash back-**

Too afraid to, she guessed. She'd always find herself going out at night looking for him to see if he is still there at the dojo or is at least safe. She couldn't help but follow this impulse, an impulse she couldn't describe, at least not yet. By just seeing, hearing, and even the mere mention of his name seems to always make her heart pound and even ache with sorrow, but there was another emotion there. She doesn't know what it is, but she could feel that Raff seems to feel the same. That is if she can stand the feeling of being near him. Whenever she is with him, she can barely think to herself and her breathing seems to be irregular and she always feels a real zeal of some kind whenever she just touches him, even if it's not his skin. She also loves hearing his voice, even when he gets angry or agitated, but she never feels happy to see him like that. It pains her, it pains her a lot because she cares a lot about his wellbeing and it hurts to see him hurt or upset. Most of the time, that's all she ever thinks of, is about him and the past experiences they've all shared. And just thinking about him and their past also leads her into thinking about her past…her childhood.

She sighs and tries to get these thoughts out of her head. "C'mon. Think straight for once." She laughed to herself at that, because many people and other things think that she never does, that she doesn't think at all. Remorse settled in after that thought. She sighed again. 'Sighing?' She laughed. She is supposed to be the most optimistic one of the four and here she is sighing to herself. She sighs to herself again, 'If only they knew who I really am… That I'm not all sunshine and that I feel sadness, too…..a lot.' She frowned and continued to think, 'They all don't know anything about me or my past and I'd rather them not know, really.' After that thought, her thoughts were immediately back on Rafael. When she really thought about it, they we're not much different from each other, they had the same likes and all, except she is yin and he is yang. She smiled to herself again. Just the thoughts of him made her smile and sometimes smile sadly. They seemed to always be around each other, even more than her being with Donna. Sure, they have their fights and they get aggravated at each other, but most of the time it usually turns out being for fun and they could never stay angry at each other either.

Before she could continue with anymore thoughts, her attention is quickly directed to the sounds of someone sobbing. 'Who's crying?' she thought as she went to investigate. She listens to the sounds carefully and follows them to where they coming from. She remains in the trees once she arrives to the source of the now light sobs. She smiled as another thought came to her. She remembers, every time she hides in the trees or in or behind something, that Rafael had insisted that she should do that when it comes to investigating. What made her laugh about it was that Rafael was trying to give her advice, which really wasn't his place to do so. He needed advice himself, let alone him giving it. He is much worse than her, although some might disagree with it. When it came to following advice, no one knew which one was worse at it-- him or her? However it is usually answered in the end—it was Raff that is the worse. But still, she thanked him anyway, mainly because he never really shows any concern for anyone, except for her. Even though he seemed mean about it, she felt like he at least cared about her like a friend or a sibling would.

After those thoughts, she immediately looked down at the crying figure who sat on the ground. She couldn't believe her eyes at first when she saw that it is a turtle just like her. She looks more closely at the turtle below and studies it. She saw, by the frame and the structure of the muscles, that it is a male. He has aqua green skin and wears an orange bandanna with brown elbow and kneepads with wrist bands and a matching belt. She looked closer and saw he has weapons, nunchucks of the same sort she has on her.

"Whoever this male is," she whispered quietly to herself as she leaned more forward. "He must be one of the creatures she felt arrived on this planet, because our kind is-"

Just then, the limb underneath her unsuspectingly cracked and then broke, causing her to fall to the ground. She yelped as she fell and landed with a thud. 'Oww… That's gonna leave a bruise.' she thought as she got up on all fours. She rubbed her sore spot, the top of her head and the chest part of her plastron.   

"Who are you!?"

--

'I'm getting closer!' Rafael thought as he ran through The Sacred Forest. He still ran at top speed, dashing through the bamboo like it was nothing. He even cut the thickest of bamboo in half with just one swing of his sais. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air like that of a wild animal. 'Yes, very close.' He can also sense it, that she's not too far from him and also that she came to a stand still and is no longer on the run. He could also sense that someone is with her, someone he doesn't know. He growled at that, "Whoever it is, better not touch her! I'll kill the bastard if whoever it is lays one finger! I SWEAR IT!" He tried to pick up his pace as much as he could. He could also sense that the others were following and trying to catch up with him. 'Too bad I'm noted for being one of the fastest.' He smirked proudly to himself. His smirk faded as he then turned his attention back to the girl. "I'm coming, Shelly! Hold on!"  

--

"What's taking Mikey so long!?" Raphael said gruffly although deep within he is beginning to get deeply worried about his younger brother. "He should be back by now!"

"I don't know, Raph." Donatello answered back with concern. "I just hope he's okay out there… I mean, this isn't like Mikey at all." Donatello got up and got his stuff ready, that is, the stuff he had made for them while Mike was out searching for food.

"Just wait guys," Leo said, trying to hide the worry in his voice. "I'm sure he's fine. It is Mike after all. He's probably sight seeing or something. He does like the woods a lot."

"Yeah, but…I seriously doubt he'd be gone THIS long." Donny replied as he sat back down. "It must've been at least thirty minutes or more. It doesn't take THAT long to find food."

"Unless there's nothin' out there!" Raph growled and stood up. "I'm gonna go find'im!"

"Okay," Leo said and nodded. "Bring him back, Raph… But be careful… Who know's what's out there. And if anything has gotten Mikey, make sure it doesn't get you, too."

Raphael smiled as he took out his sais and gripped them tightly. "I will. I'll make sure to that." He then left into the direction he last saw Mikey went and disappeared out of his brothers' sights.

"I hope he finds him." Donny said to Leo with a worried expression.

"I hope so, too." Leo answered back with a frown.

--

"Who are you!?" She heard an unknown voice in front of her; it had an accent she never heard before. Her attention then immediately changed as she looked up and saw who had said that. It was the turtle she was spying on. She blushed and gulped. He was twirling his nunchukus in the air and all about around him. She looked at his face and saw that is was serious, but it also had nervousness and fear. "I-I don't want to hurt you!"

She gulped and then smiled friendly at him, "Its okay. I'm not here to hurt'cha!" She held up her hands as a sign meaning of no harm. 'Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me.'

He looked at her and gasped as he saw her get up. "No way…" He said unconsciously as he stared at the figure before him. He studied it. "You're….you are…you're a girl! A girl turtle! A femme-turtle!"

She sweat dropped at this. "Yeah, I am." She said nervously.

He studied her even more. He looked her all over as much as he could from where he is standing. He saw that her figure was feminine but quite built, especially in the arms and legs. Her skin has almost the same shade of green he has, except it is a softer shade. Her outfit is unique to him. He never saw anyone, not even a turtle wear armor like that. However, it is the same color of his bandanna along with other colors such as black, red, gold, and brown. Speaking of bandanna, he also noticed she has one, too, the same color, expect it is way much longer. But what really caught his attention is her face. In her face, he saw innocence, kindness, and even love. She has a pretty face and looked to be very gentle and kind in the heart. He then caught her eyes. They were bigger than his and feminine, and the color of them is that of a true blue. A blue you'd rarely ever see. Her eyes are bright and seemed to even be blinding. He studied her face more and saw that there was no sign of her wearing any make-up. He gasped at her in awe, "Wow! And quite the babe, too."

She immediately blushed at his comment. "Ehhh…thank you." He noticed that her voice sounded just as the way she looks. She has a pretty voice and he could tell that she could change its tones as much as she wanted. "Who…are you?" She asked with a curious smile.

Mikey smiled. "Sorry about that, babe." He said as he put away his nunchuckus. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is… The Incredible Michelangelo! But you can call me Mike or Mikey for short."

'I like this guy!' She giggled and smiled brightly, "Okay-dokey then. My name is Michelle, but you can call me M'shell, Shell, or Shelly! But not Shell-head, Turtle-shell for brains, or any of that junk that my friends call me. They have a knack for doing that to my name." She sticks out her tongue at that and then smiles.

He smiled back. "Yeah, well, my bros do that, too." He laughs as he walks up to her and reaches his hand out to shake her hand. "Nice to meet'cha, Mi-"

From out of nowhere, he was kicked hard from the left side and went crashing into a bushel of bamboo, breaking them instantly. He let out a huge shriek as he did. He then looked up and saw what appeared to be his brother Raphael, except this turtle is wearing a whole different outfit than his brother. He is wearing red armor that seemed to be quite spiky at the edges; however he only was covered by it on the arms and legs, just like Michelle is. In his hands he held sais, just like his brother, but they had longer blades. He also noticed that his armor had three blades on his right hand. His red bandanna seem to flow even in the light breeze. He looked at his green eyes and saw a great harshness in them, his eyes seemed piercing and at the same time very chilling. This is his brother Raphael, he could tell not only by the way this guy dressed, but by the way he looked and acted. He seemed to be much crueler than his brother and this scared him.

"Stay the hell away from her!" The turtle is red armor said very brutally and snarled at him.

Michelangelo watches him closely as much as the other turtle watches him. Mikey can most definitely tell that this guy meant serious business. And then Michelle came into view when she ran toward the other turtle and grabbed him by the arm.

"Raff! What do you think you are doing!?" She shrieked at him.

'Raph?!' Mikey gasped in horror. 'That can't be my brother!'

Michelle wanted to say more, but Rafael interrupted her. "Did he hurt you!? Did he even lay one finger on you!? Cause if he did, I swear I'll kill him!!"

Mikey gasped and then gulped as he tried to stand. Not only does this guy appear to be his brother and even have his name, he even sounds like him. Voice and all, it is a perfect match. 'This is getting weird, even for me.'

She clings onto Rafael and says, "No, he didn't! Raff, listen, I-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Okay, this is the first chapter. Tell me how you like it! If you guys are wondering what happened to Splinter, don't worry. You'll see what happened in a few chapters or so. BTW, the characters that are mine aren't related to each other. Oh, and I know the chapters, which are actually different parts of the chapter, seems small. Well, I just wanted to make it easier for you guys to read (I've seen some terribly long chapters before and I've lost my place a couple of times. I had to keep searching. I can't read forever you know. **sweat drops**). There is more to come after this. So, please read and review for me.


End file.
